Duel of Destiny: Pharaoh's Quest
by DaakuKitsune
Summary: YxY Yuugi was eager to try out his newest game. However, being sucked into the game wasn't something he was expecting. Now he has to team up with the possessive Pharaoh to get back home. But when all is said and done, will Yuugi want to leave?
1. Game Start!

**Title:** Duel of Destiny: Pharaoh's Quest (wow...that's a long title xD)  
**Part:** 1?  
**Author:** DaakuKitsune  
**Warnings:** AU, Jap names, possessive Yami  
**Genre:** Fantasy/Romance/Humor?  
**Pairings:** YxY for sure, possible some others.  
**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot. ..; If I did own YGO, I would hire Happy Dragon to write much lemonyness between Atem-chan and Yuu-chan x3

**Description:** Yuugi was ecstatic. He had just received the newest game by Industrial Illusions. So new, it wasn't even on the markets yet! Popping it in to try it out, Yuugi is rewarded by being sucked into his brand new game. Now, he has to help the Pharaoh discover his true self and stop the Shadows from overrunning the world! But what happens when a bond forms between Yuugi and the Pharaoh? Will he _want_ to leave when all is said and done?

**Notes:**

Jii-chan Grandpa

'words' Yuugi's thoughts

"words" Talking out loud

DK: ... :sweatdrops: I know... _another_ story! But I couldn't help it:points to grey bunny with amber eyes and a raccoon tail:

Plot Bunny: Hiya. I'm Sly.

DK: So named, because this lil bugger bit me while I was playing Sly 3 (which I don't own). :sighs: I couldn't even concentrate on my game! He made me write this! ;.; :whines about slave driving plot bunnies:  
Sly:P

Smurf: Ya know, instead of starting a _new_ story, you could have updated one of your other ones. Like _mine_

DK: n.n;; eh he he he...

Smurf: Or you could have been doing your homework... which you were _supposed_ to do before you even started playing your game!

DK: ..

Smurf:glares: You _still_ haven't even started it have you?

DK: n.n;; er... expect an update to 'Angels and Demons' this weekend! Enjoy the fic! See ya:runs off:

Smurf: **_DK!_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1

Game Start!

"Yuugi!"

A boy with spiky, tri-colored hair and amethyst eyes looked up as his name was called. The boy was wearing tight leather black pants and a black muscle shirt with the words 'Game King' in dark purple. He was wearing his normal school shoes and his usual two belts. An elderly man with similar grey hair (held under an orange bandana), amethyst eyes, and wearing a pair of work overalls had called out to him.

Yuugi was in what looked like a garage, currently taking stock of all the various games his grandpa sold. Hearing his name being called, Yuugi set his clipboard down and looked up at his grandpa. Seeing a package in the elderly man's hands, his eyes lit up.

"Is that--!" Yuugi began.

"Yup, it was just delivered!"

"Jii-chan, can I…?"

"Of course my boy, of course. You've been working hard all day, you're more than deserving of a break!" The old man chuckled as Yuugi practically glomped him, then took the package up to his room.

"I can't believe it's finally here!" Yuugi squealed as he plopped down on his bed to look at his package.

Tearing off the brown wrapping, then the lid labeled 'Industrial Illusions' Yuugi stared at the contents, hardly able to suppress his excitement. Inside the box was a simple unmarked envelope and what looked like a CD, with the words 'Duel of Destiny: Pharaoh's Quest'(1) handwritten on it (in what Yuugi knew was Pegasus' handwriting).

Picking up the envelope first, Yuugi carefully opened it.

_Dear Yuugi-boy,_

Yuugi sweatdropped at the fact that Pegasus actually wrote 'Yuugi-boy.'

_As promised here is the very first copy of Industrial Illusions new game. I do hope you enjoy it, as one could very well say you were the inspiration for it. I certainly hope you enjoy this game._

_I think you'll find the Pharaoh to be quite…charming, once you meet him. Remember Yuugi-boy, the fate of the world is in your hands._

_Do try your best to keep the Shadows from overrunning this world. _

_Best of Luck,_

_Pegasus J. Crawford_

Yuugi blinked. "Okaaaay…"

A normal person might find this letter strange. But Yuugi had meet Pegasus on several occasions. Pegasus was a genius, that was for sure (you couldn't create a multi-billion dollar game and _not_ be considered a genius), but he was also…very freaky.

It was shortly after the death of his beloved wife that Pegasus held Duelist Kingdom to crown the 'Game King' of his creation. Yuugi had gotten an invitation as regional champion, and long story short, eventually dueled Pegasus and won, thereby becoming the King of Games.

He had also met and defeated former National Champ and CEO of Kaiba Corp, (who had never lost, but then never dueled Pegasus either) Seto Kaiba.

Seto Kaiba then became his new stalker, popping out of random places when Yuugi least expected it and challenging him to duels.

Yuugi always wondered how Kaiba found the time to stalk him and run a multi-billion dollar corporation at the same time.

But back to the story.

Pegasus had always taken the games he created a bit far. So Yuugi didn't think anything of the letter other than it was Pegasus just being Pegasus.

Shaking his head slightly at the _eccentric_ billionaire, Yuugi glanced at the clock. He had about 20 minutes before Kaiba popped out of something demanding yet another rematch. Yuugi snorted as he was suddenly hit with the mental image of Kaiba popping out of the toilet, his trademark trench coat wet, but still floating behind him. His dramatic entrance slightly ruined, due to the fact that he was dripping in toilet water.

Popping open the lid of his PS2 (2), Yuugi put the disk in and sat down as he waited for it to start up. The start menu appeared and Yuugi nearly dropped his controller in shock. _He was on the screen!_

Yuugi blinked. 'No, wait, it's not me.'

Upon second look, Yuugi could see the figure on the screen had sharper features, crimson eyes, more blonde streaks in his hair, which was tipped with crimson (unlike Yuugi's own which was tipped in purple). And then there was the obvious thing that his near double had a very attractive tan while Yuugi was very much pale.

'I wonder if it would be narcissist of me to think how very hot he is.' Yuugi giggled at the thought. 'Is this what Pegasus meant when he said I inspired the game?'

While it was flattering to think that Pegasus had modeled the Pharaoh after himself, it was also rather embarrassing. Pushing those thoughts aside for the moment, Yuugi pressed the start button.

Nothing happened.

After a few minutes had gone by, Yuugi let out the groan he had been holding. 'Is it a faulty disk?'

Yuugi had just stood up when he noticed the screen started to glow golden. It got so bright he had to cover his eyes.

"What the!"

He suddenly felt himself being pulled towards his TV set and then landing with a thump on something that did _not_ feel like his carpet. More like--

'…sand?'

Groggily he opened his eyes.

Disoriented amethyst met confused, intrigued, and slightly hungry crimson eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1) HOMG! xD I came up with a half decent game title!  
Smurf:…but a bad story title.  
DK: I thought you were the nice one?

(2) I no own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

:giggles: So whaddya think? I'll probably update this after DaA and then update GotP. n.n See ya next update!


	2. Just A Dream

**Title:** Duel of Destiny: Pharaoh's Quest  
**Part:** 2?  
**Author:** DaakuKitsune  
**Warnings:** AU, Jap names, Possessive!Yami, use of Yami's _real_ name, molestation of Yuugi (by Yami)  
**Genre:** Fantasy/Romance/Humor  
**Pairings:** YxY for sure, possibly some others.  
**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** oo; :stares at all the people watching her: I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I d-d-d-d-don't… WAAAAA! Stop looking at meeeee:runs away crying:

Smurf:sweatdrops: Translation: DK owns neither the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! or Digimon.

**Description:** Yuugi was ecstatic. He had just received the newest game by Industrial Illusions. So new, it wasn't even on the markets yet! Popping it in to try it out, Yuugi is rewarded by being sucked into his brand new game. Now, he has to help the Pharaoh discover his true self and stop the Shadows from overrunning the world! But what happens when a bond forms between Yuugi and the Pharaoh? Will he _want_ to leave when all is said and done?

DK:cries: I'm sorry for the loooong wait:sobs:

Smurf: DK would like to formerly apologize to all of her readers for the exceptionally long wait for updates.  
Sly:nods in agreement: DK, regrettably, has been very busy and has had little time to actually write.  
Smurf: She wishes to inform all her patient readers, that she very much appreciates your patience on this matter.  
Sly: And that also, she will be having spring break in two weeks and she will not leave her computer until she is able to produce updates on _all_ her stories.  
Smurf: Also, DK loves you all for reviewing but does not have time to answer all review replies! She is very sorry once again!  
Sly/Smurf: We once again thank you for your patience. It is greatly appreciated:bows:  
DK:continues to sob pathetically:

**Notes:**

Jii-chan Grandpa

_'Ooo! Look at me! I'm thinking!'  
_"Ooo! Look at me! I'm talking!"

-x-x-x-La Chapter, La Start-x-x-x-

Chapter 2:  
Just a Dream

Yuugi stared. And stared some more. He was laying on top of… the Pharaoh… from his _game_.

Lying on top of a fictional character that should not have existed!

'_Though, he is a very hot fictional character.'_ Yuugi couldn't help but think with a faint blush.

The Pharaoh smirked at him which caused Yuugi to blush more. Before Yuugi could so much as blink, the Pharaoh had flipped them over so that he was straddling Yuugi. Yuugi gulped nervously as the Pharaoh pinned his hands above his head.

Yuugi was about to say something when the Pharaoh buried his face in his hair. The Pharaoh inhaled deeply then softly kissed Yuugi's temple.

Yuugi had never blushed so much in his life.

The Pharaoh trailed kisses from Yuugi's temple to his ear, taking time to slowly lick the shell of Yuugi's ear. Yuugi shuddered, his brain way to overloaded to deal with this.

"Are you a gift from the Gods little one?" The Pharaoh asked in a husky voice before he began to suck on Yuugi's earlobe.

With a squeak all of Yuugi's senses came crashing back into him. Wriggling like mad he managed to get out from under the Pharaoh. Yuugi backed away from said Pharaoh until his back hit what felt like bark. The Pharaoh was looking at him hungrily. Yuugi's heart was pounding painfully in his chest and he knew he was still blushing.

The fact that all the Pharaoh had on was a white _skirt _didn't help matters.

'_Okay, okay, calm down. Deep breathes. In. Out. In. Out. You're safe; he's not coming any closer. So recap: I was helping jii-chan in the shop, the game Pegasus promised to send me arrived, I put it in to play, see hot Egyptian-double, bright light, suddenly I'm on top of said Egyptian-double, who then straddles me and starts kissing me and where am I anyway?'_

Quickly glancing around, Yuugi saw that they were on the outskirts of what looked like an… oasis? His back was to a tree and he wasn't very far from the pond thingy you always see in oases. He looked back up to his Egyptian-double coming closer.

'_Okay Yuugi, stay calm! Don't panic! I repeat: DO. NOT. PANIC!'_

Yuugi panicked. The worst kind of panic: the freezing up and unable to move panic.

The Pharaoh pressed his body against Yuugi, wedging a knee between his legs. He seemed to notice how scared the little one was, because he started nuzzling him in a comforting way.

'_Naked…double…close…molesting…game…sleep…close…nuzzling…'_

"What is your name little one?" He asked, momentarily pausing in the nuzzling.

Yuugi gulped. "Y-Yuugi."

The Pharaoh kissed his neck softly, letting out a soft growl when Yuugi tensed. Yuugi gulped and the Pharaoh, sensing the fear he had cause his little one, kissed Yuugi from his neck to the corner of his lips. Resisting the urge to full on kiss his little one, the Pharaoh instead stared deeply into his little one's eyes.

'_Ra, his eyes are beautiful._' He thought as he slowly lifted one of his hands to gently stroke his little one's cheek.

His eyes narrowed when his little one flinched at the touch. Deciding his little one had to be comforted, he once again resumed nuzzling the boy. He was pleased when he felt the boy start to melt under him.

"You may call me Atemu, _Yuugi_." He said softly into the boy's ear, enjoying how the name rolled off his tongue.

Atemu felt the boy nod, before he suddenly went lax.

The Pharaoh blinked, wondering why the boy would suddenly collapse(1). Carefully, as not to wake or harm him, Atemu picked the boy up bridal style and carried him over to the pond. His red cape was folded neatly at the water's edge.

Atemu gently sat down with the boy, keeping the small one pressed close to him with one arm. With his free hand, he dipped his cap into the lake and wiped the boy's forehead.

-x-x-x-

Yuugi groaned; his back was stiff and he was _hot_. He briefly wondered if the air conditioning had broken before he remembered his dream.

He squeezed his eyes tightly, willing the light to go away.

'_It would just figure,'_ he thought. _'Pegasus is the only kind of guy who would make a game that purposely causes you to have a seizure to play it. He really _is_ cracked.'_

With a sigh, Yuugi resigned himself to slowly opening his eyes. He didn't know how long he had been out, and Kaiba was probably foaming at the mouth, convinced that _"today was the day Yuugi would meet his downfall."_

'_Kaiba-kun really needs a new hobby.'_ Yuugi thought dryly.

Bracing himself, Yuugi slowly opened his eyes. When things came into focus, he was staring at crimson.

Yuugi felt his blood run cold.

The Pharaoh was looking at Yuugi warmly. A gentle smile on his face.

Yuugi nearly fainted again.

"How are you feeling Yuugi?" He asked softly.

Yuugi blinked in confusion. _'How does he know my… Oh! Right. I told him. And he told me his name.'_

"I-I'm f-fine." Yuugi blamed his stuttering on the fact that his throat felt as dry as a desert.

Atemu's smile widened and he gently, but firmly, pressed a wooden cup into Yuugi's hands. Yuugi gladly downed the glass, feeling marginally better. He licked his lips and sighed happily.

Atemu chuckled and gestured for a nearby slave to bring more water.

Yuugi thanked them both, something that seemed to amuse Atemu (2), and happily drank until his thirst was quenched.

Of course, now that Yuugi's thirst was no longer bothering him, he had nothing to distract his mind from…whatever was happening.

'_I've been sucked into a game.'_ Yuugi thought blankly.

Yuugi looked at his hands, for the first time noticing he was in what he looked like a hospital ward. He was in the same clothes he was wearing before, something that caused him relief (he couldn't shake the feeling that if he had to be stripped Atemu would've watched). A white sheet-like thing was covering his lower half.

Yuugi fisted his hands in the sheets. He really had no idea what he was supposed to do.

Gently, Yuugi's face was lifted up so that he had to meet Atemu's eyes. Yuugi flushed, his heartbeat speeding up.

"How is it little one, that you managed to fall from the sky?" Atemu asked, his eyes darkening to a warm wine color. Yuugi suddenly found it hard to breathe.

"I d-don't know."

Yuugi didn't know why he wasn't more scared; he'd just been _sucked into a video game_ and was now alone with the guy who had at one point been _molesting him._

'_Not that I didn't enjoy it… Woah! Where did _that_ thought come from!'_ Yuugi felt himself flush deeper. But he couldn't actually deny the thought.

Yuugi was brought out of his thoughts, when he noticed the sudden proximity between himself and Atemu. They were so close their breaths intermingled, but they weren't actually touching.

Yuugi's breathing sped up to match his heartbeat.

"I think," Atemu began, looking deep into Yuugi's eyes with unhidden lust. "That you are a gift to me from the Gods."

Yuugi gulped. He _so_ wanted to lean in and feel Atemu's lips on his own… _'But I _just_ met him! And I'm not even sure if this is real, and he's _really_ close, and I don't even know what's going on, and _why_ is he so close!'_

"A-Atemu?" Yuugi stuttered, his voice barely a whisper.

"Yes?" Atemu leaned forward slightly, so that their foreheads were touched.

Yuugi's breath hitched.

"U-um… wh-where am I?" Yuugi asked meekly, while mentally yelling at himself to stop stuttering. At Atemu's confused look and Yuugi's remembrance that he was a _pharaoh_, Yuugi added, "I mean, am I in Egypt?"

"Ee-gypt? No, little one, you are in Khemet." Atemu continued to gaze at Yuugi curiously.

"Kh-khemet!" Yuugi suddenly exclaimed, jerking back from Atemu. "I'm in Ancient Egypt!"

Atemu blinked, obviously confused. "No, little one, I said you were in _Khemet._ Not this 'Ee-gypt.'"

But Yuugi wasn't listening. His eyes were wide and he was starkly pale.

Atemu looked on worriedly. "Little one?"

Yuugi seemed to snap out of it, shaking his head lightly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay, that proves it. This is just some weird hallucination."

"Yuugi, what are you talking about?" Atemu demanded.

Yuugi opened his eyes to stare dully at Atemu. He was obviously worried. Yuugi withheld a sigh, not understanding why he was suddenly so sad at the thought of Atemu not being real.

"I'm talking about playing a new game that sucked me into it, into _Ancient Egypt_, causing me to fall on the Egyptian King, who, I am just now realizing, is speaking perfect modern-day-Japanese. Obviously, I'm having some kind of weird dream or seizure or whatever." He sighed. "Cause I _know_ I didn't fall asleep watching Digimon again."

'_Why am I so sad that he's not real? I just met him! So why do I feel these things? I mean, he's really handsome, he's really nice, and he seems interested, but we just met…and he's not even real.'_

Yuugi was brought out of his musings, by said Pharaoh gently stroking his cheek. "Little one, why don't you explain to me exactly what you think is going on?"

Yuugi nodded sadly and started to explain, telling Atemu about Pegasus, the game, how he was insane, etc.

…he just made sure to leave out how attracted he was to Atemu and how he wanted Atemu to hold him and kiss him for some reason.

The fact that all the Pharaoh had on was a skirt, _still _didn't help matters.

-x-x-x-

"I can assure you this isn't a dream." Atemu said firmly. They had been going at this for half an hour.

"That's what all dream people say." Yuugi countered.

"And how many dream people have you met?"

"…well, that's what all the dream people on _TV_ say."

"Tee-Vee? What is a tee-vee?"

"It's, uh, like a box with moving pictures."

"Moving pictures? Does it move on Shadow Magic then?"

"Shadow Magic? What the heck is that? TVs run on electricity."

"Ee-lec-tree-city?"

"Yeah, you know… like lightning?"

Atemu's eyes widened. "You can bend lightning to your will? You must be a very powerful mage little one."

Yuugi sweatdropped. "…I'm not a mage."

Atemu looked confused. "Then how are you able to control lightning?"

"Well, it's not _lightning_ it's _electricity_, which is like more _controlled_ lightning."

Atemu raised an eyebrow in question.

"Um… well, all you really have to do is flip a switch or push a button to use it. I'm not really sure how it actually _works_. But we use to power all sorts of things: TV, microwave, telephone, lights…" Yuugi trailed off when he noticed the odd look Atemu was giving him.

Yuugi cleared his throat, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. "W-what?"

Atemu chuckled and leaned in closer causing Yuugi's blush to intensify. "You just look so cute when you're explaining things, _Yuugi_." He purred.

Yuugi pouted. He had gotten comfortable around Atemu over the past 30 minutes. Atemu may have been a dream-person-thing, but he was very nice… just really flirty and kinda horny. Though he had toned down the horny part since it made Yuugi uncomfortable.

Yuugi blinked, suddenly remembering something. "Ne, Atemu, what _is_ Shadow Magic?"

Atemu leaned back again, causing Yuugi to mentally pout. "It is how it sounds: Power over the Shadows."

"What are the 'Shadows'?"

"Hmm, a difficult question. No one knows _exactly_ what the Shadows are, but they come from a world parallel to our own. One who has mastered the Shadow Magic, can freely call upon beings from the Shadow World."

"Beings? Like monsters?"

"Yes, would you like a demonstration?"

Yuugi's eyes lit up. "Yes!"

Atemu chuckled at Yuugi's enthusiasm. "I know the perfect monster for you little one."

Atemu raised his palm upward and a tornado of purple and black wind and light was created. It got bigger and bigger until it abruptly stopped. Yuugi's eyes bulged.

Sitting there was a…

"Kuriboh!"

"Kuree?" The Kuriboh blinked cutely. It look at its obviously confused master, then glomped the smaller one. "Kree!"

Yuugi laughed and hugged the Kuriboh. He looked at Atemu smugly. "This proves that this is just a dream!"

Atemu remained silent. Yuugi blinked. "Atemu?"

"How did you know that was a Kuriboh?" Atemu demanded harshly. Yuugi blinked.

"Wha--?"

"Answer me!"

"Atemu, what's wrong?" Yuugi held Kuriboh closer, not liking the sudden attitude change.

Atemu's eyes narrowed as he dismissed Kuriboh. Yuugi was looking up at Atemu fearfully.

'_What's wrong with him all of a sudden?' _

"Answer me. Now." Atemu asked, glowering down at Yuugi.

"I have a Kuriboh in my dueling deck." Yuugi couldn't help the uncertainty that crept into his voice.

"Dueling deck?"

Yuugi nodded, still greatly perturbed by Atemu's sudden personality change.

"Show me."

It was another command. Yuugi was really feeling uneasy now.

Slowly, he took his deck out of the nifty belt-deck-holder-thing he always wore and handed it to Atemu.

He was glad that Atemu was, at least, being gentle with his deck. Atemu was looking through the cards, his eyes wide with amazement.

"What are these?" Atemu asked, his voice going back to the usual gentle tone.

"Duel Monster cards." Yuugi replied indifferently, obviously still upset.

"Where did you get them?"

Yuugi shrugged. "Mainly my jii-chan's shop, but other stores too."

Atemu looked up at Yuugi, finally noticing how un-Yuugi he sounded. He felt guilty, knowing full well it was his own fault.

"How is it that these cards are exact replicas of the Shadow Monsters?"

"You'd have to ask Pegasus, he's the one who invented the game." Yuugi said, still avoiding looking at Atemu.

"Is he not the one who also gave you the game that brought you here?"

Yuugi nodded. Atemu sighed and handed Yuugi back his cards.

Yuugi suddenly squeaked when he was pulled into a warm, tanned, _bare_ chest.

Yuugi inwardly sighed, recognizing this as Atemu's way of apologizing. He blinked at the realization that after only 30 minutes (most of which spent trying to convince Yuugi he wasn't in a dream) he could recognize/understand Atemu-language.

Yuugi sweatdropped. "You're bipolar, you know that?"

Atemu chuckled. Yuugi didn't think Atemu even knew what 'bipolar' meant.

"You are definitely the weirdest dream-person I've ever met." Yuugi said offhandly.

"I assure you I am not a dream person."

"That's what they all say."

"Have we not discussed this before?"

Yuugi shrugged. Atemu sighed.

"How can I prove to you that you are not dreaming?"

Yuugi blinked. He then promptly smacked himself. Hard. "Ow!"

Atemu was looking at Yuugi oddly. Yuugi had started to hyperventilate.

"Little one?"

"It's not a dream!"

"…That's what I've been telling you."

"Oh… my… I've really been sucked into a video game!"

"Yuugi, calm down."

"Wait. Am I in a video game or Ancient Egypt? Or A video game _of_ Ancient Egypt?" Yuugi groaned. "STUPID HORSE-MAN! I BLAME YOU FOR THIS!"

"YUUGI!"

Yuugi blinked and looked at Atemu. "…Yes?"

"Relax." Atemu ordered gently.

Yuugi snorted then pouted. "I am relaxed. I am perfectly relaxed. I am the most relaxed relaxing person ever!" Yuugi's voice had started to take a desperate hint to it.

Atemu raised an eyebrow. Yuugi couldn't help but notice how pretty Atemu's eyebrows were. He decided to voice this thought.

"You have pretty eyebrows."

Atemu blinked. "…Thank you Yuugi."

Yuugi beamed. Atemu looked at him oddly.

"Yuugi," he began, his voice as gentle as possible. "I think you should take go to sleep for a bit."

'_That's a good idea.'_ Yuugi laidback down and promptly feel asleep.

Atemu actually sweatdropped.

Twould seem, that finding out that what you thought was a dream was actually reality tends to do things to your head.

Atemu just hoped Yuugi would be normal when he woke up. In the meantime, it was time to see what his Priests were actually good for. Maybe they could help.

-x-x-x-La Chapter, La End-x-x-x-

(1) :snorts: Gee… I wonder? xD  
(2) Atemu was amused that Yuugi was thanking the slave. Just thought I'd clarify. x3

-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
DK:giggles insanely: I hope you enjoyed, and again, I'm sorry for the delay!  
Sly: Haha! My story got updated first:P  
Smurf: Actually, GotP was updated first.  
Sly: …quiet you.  
DK:sweatdrops: Hopscotch is no where to be found…again. But anyway, come on Smurf! Preview of the next chapter! n.n

**Next chapter:**

DK: Yuugi meets the priests and priestess!  
Smurf: And learns that 'temu is only nice around him:giggles:  
Sly: What's this? Eternal darkness is approaching!  
DK:blinks: Since when do you help out in these things?  
Sly: What are these _Sennen Items_!  
Smurf: Hey! That's my line!  
Sly: And what does Yuugi have to do with the fate of the world!  
DK/Smurf: STOP STEALING OUR LINES!  
Sly: All this and more next time on: Duel of Destiny: Pharaoh's Quest!  
DK/Smurf: Grrr:jump Sly and get into a dustcloud fight:


End file.
